


【Dickjay】乳牛小Jason

by kagami6034



Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 15:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagami6034/pseuds/kagami6034
Summary: 背著小牛包的乳牛Jason要找回家的路，走在路上遇到許多人。遇到Dick，所以被收養了，從此過著幸福快樂的生活。以上為前提。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	【Dickjay】乳牛小Jason

**Author's Note:**

> 跟可可神仙的口嗨，所以小乳牛Jason誕生了。

這裡是飛翔牧場，是一處提供給人類與動物互動、餵食，體驗親手製作奶酪或是果醬等，享受農村風情的互動式牧場。飛翔牧場最有名的是從這裡產出的奶製品，降低奶腥味的獨家飼料配方讓牛奶喝起來相當爽口，醇厚甘甜的味道使得齒頰留香，讓許多討厭牛奶的孩童都能夠開心地喝完。

「Jason！跑去哪裡了？快點出來！Jason！」

農場的下任繼承人－Dick走在長年下來被踏硬的泥土地上，邊朝周圍大喊從今早開放入園後便神秘消失的男孩名子，他的父母聽到兒子尋找人的聲音時忍不住抬頭苦笑，繼續忙著將還在吃新鮮牧草的牛群趕回牛舍。其他的工作人員也早已見怪不怪，清點確認是否還有沒回到畜舍的動物在。

「擠奶體驗結束了嗎？」

旁邊傳來樹枝和葉子摩擦的唰唰聲，Dick停下腳步轉頭望向聲音來源。從草叢中探頭出來的黑髮男孩動了動雙耳，連帶左耳上作為耳牌的鈷藍色耳墜跟著搖晃幾下。然而他兩旁的耳朵並不是人類所持有的形狀，而是牛類那長而圓潤的錐形。

Jason正是飛翔牧場擁有的奶牛中，唯一的一位人型奶牛。

顧名思義，人型奶牛便是指外貌是人類的模樣，但是卻能夠從胸部產出牛奶的半獸人。人型奶牛相當少見，特別是雄性的人型奶牛更是稀有。因為是雄性的關係，產量自然比雌性要少上許多。即使如此，仍有許多有名的甜點師或是美食家會被"數量稀少"這一詞給吸引，特意來指定要求購買Jason的牛奶。

「兩個小時前就結束了。好了快點出來，等會兒就要吃晚餐了。」

他無奈撥開Jason四周的樹枝，讓躲在裡面的小奶牛可以更好地脫身。Jason站起來後拍拍身上沾到的葉片和泥土，雙手朝面前的男人展開，下巴傲氣地抬了起來。

Dick遇到這位小奶牛的過程很離奇，同時也很簡單。

那天是平日，通常不會有大群的遊客前來，只會有零零散散的散客。剛完成準備工作的他像往常一樣打開牧場對外的大門時，發現門口有個揹著黑白般狀花紋背包的黑髮男孩站在介紹牌前，目不轉睛地閱讀得相當認真，對方的長版連帽外套也是相同款式的霍爾斯坦牛斑紋。

這孩子一定很喜歡乳牛，Dick想。他靠上前去想詢問這落單的小男孩父母在哪，是不是去停車了？沒想到對方卻先轉頭過來，睜著冰藍色的雙眼開口詢問道。

「這裡有乳牛嗎？多嗎？」  
「有喔，我們有很多乳牛。常見的黑白斑點乳牛，牛奶適合做成起司的娟姍牛，比較少人飼養的愛爾夏牛都有。你是想來餵養牠們，還是體驗擠奶呢？」

男孩越聽雙眼越是發亮，在Dick說完後他把頭上的帽子往後一撥，露出隱藏在下方的獸耳。Dick下意識倒吸一口氣，這孩子是人型奶牛，還是沒有帶耳牌的雄性。光是雌性人型奶牛市場價值少說也值十萬美金，尚未擁有主人的雄性絕對能夠翻個好幾倍。

「那你有看過跟我一樣的乳牛嗎？我在找我的父母，找到他們我就可以有一個家了。」

他開始自顧自地說起他的尋家三千里。可是男孩貌似不清楚自己的身價有多麼高昂，居然大方地在別人面前摘下保護他免於受害的遮掩。Dick趕忙拉起他脖頸後的帽沿按蓋在他頭上，好遮住那顯眼的牛耳，隨即慌張環顧四週，確認沒有被其他人看見。

從小奶牛的描述聽來，他有記憶起就是孤單一人，真虧他能自己流浪到這裡沒有被任何人發現或是抓走。只有人型奶牛才能生出人型奶牛，他的父母要不是事後被狠心拍賣掉，就是這男孩可能出生不久便遭遇綁架，結果運送途中跟綁匪失散分開。

正因為人型奶牛的珍貴，每一頭的誕生都需要上報登記給奶牛協會知曉。因此只要和協會申請查詢，可以查閱到這幾年出生的人型奶牛是否有走失的，這樣應該也能找到眼前這位男孩的父母。不過Dick想到事後可能會帶來的麻煩與後果，還有被協會帶走後，評鑑家或是繁殖場肯定會爭先恐後來競標無知的奶牛，他決定隱瞞這件事和撒謊。

「抱歉呢，像你這種奶牛很少見。所以我們這裡沒有。」  
「這樣啊......。」

小奶牛剛才因為期待還快速轉圈的牛耳瞬間痿了下去，下緣都垂到都有點快貼近兩側的臉龐。Dick不忍心見到男孩那明顯失望與難過的表情，於是他主動邀請對方是否願意成為他們家族的一員。

「......真的嗎？」  
「當然，飛翔牧場是歡樂的大家庭。多一頭小奶牛，我們可是很歡迎的。不過在這裡不工作者可沒飯吃就是。」  
「我會認真工作的！雖然不多，但是我可以產奶！」

喜悅蔓延在男孩笑開懷的臉上，他得意洋洋挺起腰桿拍了拍自己的胸口說著。Dick不由自主失笑，他友好地伸出手到奶牛面前，意識到他的手上可能還沾有先前工作時沾染上的東西，趕忙在身上擦了幾下。對方也跟著有樣學樣地用外套抹了掌心幾下後，回握住Dick的手。

「我是Richard Grayson，這座牧場主人的兒子，你可以叫我Dick。」  
「Jason，以後請多指教啦。」

Dick彎下腰把面前撒嬌的小奶牛抱起到懷裡，卻感覺到自己胸口布料有種被打濕的錯覺在。他把Jason放下稍微推開，果不其然發現對方稍微隆起的胸部那塊地方，正滲透出一陣陣乳白色的液體。Dick稍微按壓一下周圍，更多汁液從紅色的上衣間沁出，滴滴落下。同時男孩也心虛地別過頭，特意不直視Dick的臉。

「Jason！你下午沒有去乖乖擠奶嗎？」  
「你明明知道我不喜歡擠奶機－－而且我有你在，為什麼非得用那種機器不可？」

乳牛一天最好要擠3次奶，能夠達到最高的經濟效益又能減緩母牛們的乳房負擔。不過飛翔牧場終歸是小型的家族經營型牧場，考量到人力成本跟互動體驗，通常只會幫奶牛們擠早晚2次。Jason因為是人型奶牛，市面上有販售專用的電動吸乳器可以自行操作，可是嬌蠻的小男孩很討厭被塑膠製品罩住後壓擠出的感覺，第一次用時他就驚慌哭喊Dick的名子一邊哀求他停止機器。所以早上都是由Dick用人類孕婦的吸乳器，親手幫他擠出漲了一晚上的乳汁。

「還是你不想喝我的牛奶了......？」

Jason不時斜眼撇著主人的臉，企圖揣測出對方現在的心情。兩旁的獸耳不安地往後貼平，擺成飛機耳的模樣，細瘦的雙腿也因為害怕自己過於任性而焦躁地扭動。Dick看了一下手錶，接著牽住僵硬緊繃的小奶牛來到鄰近的倉庫間，把人拉進來後迅速關上背後的倉門。

察覺到Dick打算做什麼的Jason主動捲起衣服下襬，露出底下包覆住正不停分泌出甜甜奶水的乳房的胸罩出來。為了保護發育中的乳房，Dick購買好幾套內衣給小奶牛穿，其中Jason似乎特別中意跟他的耳墜擁有類似色彩的蕾絲胸罩，今天他也是穿著這款。

半蹲下來的Dick把胸罩往上推去，有些深的藍色襯得白皙肌膚上那微帶粉紅的乳首更為艷麗。雙手撫摸上小奶牛微腫發脹的乳房，掌心從下而上溫柔地包裹住軟嫩的乳肉後開始輕輕揉捏，適當的力道很好地刺激淡白色的乳汁從胸前的兩粒果實流出更多。這幅光景看著像是在鮮紅的梅果旁擠上香甜的鮮奶油點綴，Dick舔舔唇，在一次將手心的乳肉擠壓出一個小峰後，前傾含住其中一顆滴著奶已經發硬的乳尖。

「好香、好甜－好好吃。」  
「—嗯唔！」

舌頭戳刺口中小東西那微微凹陷的地方分泌奶水，Dick大口大口的喝下灌進嘴巴的東西，嘴唇不時吸吮施壓，好逼出更多滑順的奶汁。低頭看著主人趴在自己胸前的Jason雙眼濕潤，大腿因快感止不住打顫，他享受著脹痛的乳房終於洩出後的奇妙刺激跟滿足主人的幸福感，小嘴下意識張成了一個小口，從中哼出因對方動作而引起的低喘和呻吟。

咕嘰咕啾的水聲沒有停歇，等到覺得自己單邊的乳房被壓榨的無法在擠出奶水時，Jason懇求退開的Dick也對方才遭受冷落的乳首做同樣的事情。

「D、Dick，另...另一邊、也要。」  
「可是我喝不下了，這可怎麼辦？還是我去找別人幫忙？」

Dick故意使出壞心眼這樣說，手指更是惡意對沒被嘴巴疼愛到的乳尖用力一夾，伴隨著男孩的高甜驚呼，突受刺激的胸部頓時噴射出一道小白柱，Jason忍不住彎腰躲避這道快感。而在一邊是舒暢與一邊是疼痛的乳房相比之下，小奶牛自主按著主人的頭想將另一顆乳尖送進對方口中，用細細軟軟的嗓音哀喃道。

「不要！我不要！我的牛奶只願意給Dick喝、只有Dick能喝......。」

男孩啜泣的話語很好勾起Dick內心的施虐欲，他刻意閉緊唇瓣，不讓那散發香甜奶味的可口果實進入嘴裡。見狀，Jason脹紅的眼角開始泛起淚光，他左右搖晃胸膛，讓自己發癢的乳粒摩擦對方稍微有些乾燥的唇瓣想減緩那種不適。同時他拉過那因長期從事農業工作而帶些繭的大手，來到挺立的雄性象徵更微下方的部位，屁股貼合著手的曲線擺動。

「我、我讓你做，你幫我吸嘛。」  
「不對吧，Jay。你應該要說"請使用我"，這樣我就會好心考慮繼續幫你擠奶。」

沒有錯過這個機會的主人大力讓手指往上按壓，將粗糙的布面擠進男孩的腿間，Jason整個人因這動作抽蓄起來，咬緊下唇不讓聲音從嘴裡傳出，幾秒之後他大口喘氣怒瞪眼前的Dick，但是Dick只是好整以暇的微笑看著他，還強調一句：選擇權在你，而我們所剩時間不多，很快大家就會出來尋找我們。

「唔唔......，請，請主人使用我、嗚嗚。」  
「真乖。現在轉過身去，雙手扶著牆壁。」

Jason聽話的轉過身後把雙手撐在牆面上，好讓臀部能夠對著身後人翹起。這時有根手指緩緩從背脊的弧度往下滑到牛尾巴突出的尾椎處，敏感處被這樣挑逗的Jason霎時腳軟，幸好Dick先一步用手環住細窄的腰身，男孩才不至於跌倒在地。這時他早已被浸溼的內褲也連同短褲一起被解開，掉到腳邊，雄性奶牛獨有的雌穴就這樣暴露在他的主人面前。

「已經這麼濕了，明明就很想要。」  
「才沒有！」  
「真不坦率。」

被這樣說著的Jason經不住羞恥而回嘴，但是Dick剛才揉者奶牛乳房因而沾溼的黏膩手指趁機滑了進去，沒有任何預先的動作，雌穴因這股異物感下意識收縮得更緊，咬得手指沒辦法活動。Dick拍了拍光滑白嫩的臀肉，示意放鬆。這幾道清脆的聲響加劇了Jason的羞恥，他把臉埋進撐住牆的雙手間，硬是把雙腿張得更開，讓主人可以更好使用他。

Dick低笑幾聲，也沒在為難他的小奶牛。插進肉穴的手指快速地剪合擴張，盯著從那被抽插的地方分泌出的淫液從腿跟滑落，另一隻手不忘解開自己的褲頭拉鍊，隨後將興奮不已的陰莖貼上肉縫滑動。感覺到那根巨物在入口外的壓迫感，意識到接下來將發生的事後，Jason開始抑制不住呻吟，鼻頭逐漸哼出一道道嬌喘。

「想要我進去嗎？嗯？」

頗具存在感的龜頭不時稍微推入細縫後又拔出，屢被打開的小穴受不了這幾次的誘惑，吐出更多愛液好讓陰莖可以順利滑入。Dick感受在每一次的推進後為了挽留而收緊的高溫肉壁，直到Jason終於忍不住用著泛紅的雙頰回頭瞪他。

「快點進來，然後幫我吸出另一邊的奶啦混帳－－啊！！！」  
「如你所願。」

他立即挺身將硬得發疼的肉柱塞進那天鵝絨般的穴道，把企圖擠出異物而收縮的內壁全數撞開，直直插入到深處那仍緊閉的子宮口。Dick發出滿足的嘆息，享受陰道對這次侵犯的擠壓。不管做過幾次，每一次操進Jason體內時，他的小奶牛都會表現的像初出人事的處女一樣，咬得那麼緊，那麼不捨得放開。

「啊－Jay，Jay。你真棒－－－又濕又緊，」  
「別、別一直撞那邊，Dick唔！」

Dick開始前後搖晃，他沒有退出多少，壯碩的陰莖幾乎都停留在男孩的雌穴內。Jason可以感受到那傲人的龜頭屢屢敲擊在他深處更隱密的入口，像是要把那邊撞開，他想向前縮起身子逃脫來自背後的撞擊，可是那雙大手率先掐住微彎的腰身，將整個人一起向前推到牆壁上後，隨即壓了上去，這下脫逃的空間也被奪走。

男孩勉強抵在牆壁上，喘出一聲聲的哭叫。為了讓自己好過點，他的手撫上本來希望主人擠奶的乳首，打算自己弄出奶水來。這時Dick用力向上頂撞一下，力度大到幾乎可以插進他的子宮內，因這吃痛，Jason的手也軟了下來，耳邊傳來主人低沉的警告。

「不准碰，那是屬於我的地方。」

小奶牛想抗議，可是從口中吐出的只剩一絲絲被撞擊打亂而不成形的嗚咽。Dick停止動作，親了懷裡人的臉頰一下，舔去從旁滑落的淚水。倍感委屈的Jason淚流得更兇，Dick已經再度操幹起來，不過他這次將手撫上剛才男孩想愛撫的地方，配合抽插的速度按摩揉捏膨脹的乳房。乳汁流出的刺激加疊上陰道被攪動的快感，承受不住這些的Jason向後靠到主人胸膛，將重量交給對方。

Dick的挺弄越來越激烈，從下面傳上來電擊般的快感激盪至全身。肉縫被抽插，乳肉被撫慰，唇舌還硬是被扭過來奪取，Jason覺得腦子都昏昏沉沉，連原本發痛的宮口被飽滿的龜頭給突破都沒察覺出。他聽著主人的喘息，把雙腿打得更開，接受Dick為高潮前所做的最後衝刺。

「我會讓你懷孕的，Jay！我的小奶牛！到時候你就是媽媽，我們會有一個新的家庭。」  
「好、我們會是......家人，我會是媽媽，要生下Dick的小牛......。」

對方到底說了什麼Jason也不清楚，他胡亂回著話，潛意識中他覺得很高興，這就足夠了。在Dick射進來時他也被擁著推上巔峰，熱液被灌進厚重的子宮內，絞緊的陰道洩出一股暖流。隨著這股刺激，Jason就這麼失去意識。

「糟糕，這下晚餐是趕不上了。」

依依不捨地從肉縫拔出陰莖的Dick稍微整理一下，接著幫男孩穿好褲子，同時用自己的外套遮好留有發紅手印的胸口後抱起他，朝主屋邁進。

反正大家都知道Jason是未來的農場女主人，等Jason醒來，他的媽媽肯定會很樂意在幫他準備一份餐點的。


End file.
